Frio
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: James achava que Narcissa era fria. [JamesNarcissa] [oneshot]


**N.A.: Fanfic escrita para o projeto JN do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras. Minha primeira James/Cissy, então, paciência, OK?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Frio**

James achava que Narcissa era fria.

Na verdade, ele costumava buscar o calor nas pessoas. Gostava de gente que irradiasse personalidade tanto quanto ele, que se entusiasmasse pelo milagre que era a vida tanto quanto ele. A maior parte das pessoas que circulava pela vida íntima de James era tão efusiva e alegre quanto ele mesmo era.

Narcissa, porém, era diferente.

James gostava de compara-la com uma manhã de inverno, quando o sol acaba de despontar e lança sua luz clara sobre a neve branca. Narcissa era toda em tons claros, pastéis, por dentro e por fora. Não havia nada nela que fosse intenso, e James sabia disso.

Nunca soube o que o atraiu em Narcissa.

Ela era comodista, preconceituosa, de olhos que pareciam geleiras. Sirius costumava dizer que ela irradiava tanta frieza que, por onde passava, as flores congelavam. Nunca se via nela um gesto de ternura, de carinho. Nunca.

Na primeira vez que a encontrou, James sentiu frio. Um arrepio lhe descera pela espinha enquanto ele a contemplava. "Como uma pessoa pode ser tão fria?"

James Potter era obstinado.

Tocou as mãos dela pela primeira vez numa sufocante noite de verão, e elas estavam geladas.

Tocou os lábios dela pela primeira vez naquele mesmo verão, escorados na parede de um café trouxa. Um arrepio delicioso percorreu sua língua, antes mesmo de perceber que ela estava tremendo.

— O que ele foi? — ele perguntou.

— Frio — ela sussurrou.

Era um dia quente, mas, tão logo ela falou, James sentiu um frio tão avassalador que precisou se abraçar a ela para não tremer também.

Foi assim que Narcissa se tornou um vício.

James amava sua esposa, Lily. Não havia nem sombra de dúvida quanto a isso. Mas, subitamente, Lily se tornara quente demais, intensa demais. De repente, ele precisava da tranqüilidade de Narcissa, de seu rosto de manhã de inverno.

Ela era fria demais.

— Você podia se interessar pelas coisas. Se entusiasmar. Viver, Cissy, não apenas por ser uma Black, não apenas por ser bela, mas por viver mesmo.

Ela ria, sua risada fria como o tilintar de cristais, e acariciava com uma das mãos os cabelos espetados dele.

— E o que você quer que eu faça? Blacks não existem, James. Fui criada para não viver, e é assim que sou.

— Mas você tem pensamento, Cissy, e escolhas. Todos têm escolhas. Pode escolher se rebelar. Viver.

— Meu nome não é Sirius, e eu não preciso viver.

Quanto menos ele concordava, mais ela o fascinava.

E, quanto mais ele a questionava, quanto mais ela o decepcionava, quanto mais ele a desprezava, mais a desejava. Mais a queria.

Tornou-se taciturno. Não suportava o calor. Afastava Lily de seus braços trêmulos, se esquivando pela casa. Ganhara o hábito de observar o pôr-do-sol, esperando o vento do outono, na varanda de sua casa.

Numa dessas observações, quando o vento já se fazia tão frio que feria seu rosto como punhais, ouviu passos atrás de si. Virou-se de prontidão, a varinha erguida, mas era Sirius.

— Oi — ele disse.

— Oi — relaxou James, voltando seus olhos para o sol, que derramava seus últimos brilhos vermelhos no céu.

Sirius parou ao seu lado, sem saber o que dizer exatamente.

— Lily está preocupada com você.

— Hum.

— Ela disse que você estava estranho. Teve medo que você estivesse sobre Imperius. Ligou pra mim. Pediu pra que eu falasse com você.

— Ela não tem com o que se preocupar

— James, eu sei o que está acontecendo.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados se ergueram de súbito.

— Sabe?

— Sei.

— Sirius, eu…

— Pode ficar tranqüilo. Não vou contar. Lily não merece.

James acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento, e Sirius fez um gesto com a mão em resposta. Depois, perguntou:

— O que é que você vê nela, James?

— Eu… não sei. Ela é tudo o que eu menos quero. Tudo o que mais me indigna nesse mundo.

— Então!

— Só que, ao mesmo, ela me prende… Me atrai, me fascina.

— Isso não faz sentido.

— Não faz. Mas é o que eu sinto. Preciso dela tanto quanto preciso de ar…

— James, ela vai se casar.

O vento soprou sobre os dois amigos com força.

— James…

— Como você sabe?

— Ouvi por aí. Tenho certeza.

— Com quem?

— Lucius Malfoy.

Não houve mais nada a ser dito.

James tentou esquecê-la. Se afogava em Lily, tentando matar na imensidão de seus olhos verdes os azuis de Narcissa. Procurava o calor, procurava se esquentar, na vã esperança de afastar aquele frio que o dominava…

Mas bastou vê-la novamente para perceber que tudo fora em vão.

— Estive te procurando — ela disse, se achegando ao peito dele.

Ele não conseguiu evitar abraçá-la.

— Você está fria.

— Eu sei.

— Soube que vai se casar.

— É, eu vou.

Ela a afastou para encarar seus olhos sem brilho.

— O que você faria se eu lhe pedisse para não se casar?

— Eu sorriria, e fingiria não ter ouvido.

Ele não pôde mais se conter:

— Como você pode ser tão fria?!

— Não foi calor que você veio procurar em mim, James.

Ela sorriu. Ele sentiu a realidade atingi-lo de chofre.

Nem percebeu quando ela empurrou um convite em suas mãos, com um sussurro:

— Quero você lá.

Estava frio naquela noite, quando James vestiu seu melhor terno e ajeitou a melhor gravata, e observou o casamento de Narcissa, sentado no primeiro banco da igreja.

Foi quando ele entendeu o que realmente era o frio.

Narcissa não era fria. Narcissa era cálida, suave como uma manhã de inverno, inexistente. Pungente como o vento gelado, e ácida como a própria ironia, mas nunca, jamais, fria.

Frio era aquilo que o envolvia agora, que enregelava seus braços e o mantinha preso naquele estado de surrealismo, no brilho febril que iluminava seus olhos. Frio era o medo de perdê-la, a _certeza _de perdê-la, e o desespero de perdê-la. Frio era saber da sua impotência, e, pior, saber que era para ser assim desde o início: ela nascera exclusivamente para aquele dia, e frio era saber que não havia como mudar isso.

Ela ainda o encarou nos olhos, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor principal da igreja. Ela ainda viu o frio em seu olhar, antes de voltar-se para o marido. Ela ainda virou para trás mais uma vez e sorriu, antes de desaparecer para sempre da vida de James.

E a realidade o atingiu de chofre.

Permaneceu na igreja até o último sair. Só depois deixou para trás o lugar.

Caminhou para casa sob o vento frio de um outono gelado. Voltaria para Lily, para sua vida, como se nada houvesse acontecido e como se Narcissa Black, agora Malfoy, jamais tivesse pisado sobre a Terra.

Mas sempre carregaria consigo a lembrança de que, um dia, se afogara em dois olhos sem brilho para afundar num mar gelado, e amara Narcissa.

Um arrepio correu pela sua espinha.

Abraçando-se para evitar tremer, apertou o passo para casa. Sem entender o que eram aquelas lágrimas frias escorrendo pela sua face.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N.A.: Leu? Gostou? Review, please!**


End file.
